Cronen von Wolf
Cronen von Wolf (クローネン・フォン・ヴォルフ, Kurōnen Fon Vorufu) is a subordinate of Olivier and squad leader that works for Reconstruction Agency. Appearance He's slender and usually adorned in formal, designer-style clothing. There's a snide look to his face, high-arched brows and smirking. Personality A stickler for obeying the law and enforcing it without forethought or remorse. As much as he bluffs to hate Extends, comparing them to tools and machinery, he contradicts himself by exhibiting the exact traits that disgust him; he follows orders without question. Yet, he does think for himself. There isn't a program driving him, it's something that he wants for himself. He finds some leniency when Juzo assists him eliminating Gondry, saying he won't arrest Juzo this time. Plot Cronen was on the track of one of the escaped prisoners that were transported to Beruhren research facility. As Hug Bear attacked EMS and tricked them into fully freeing him from the corset restriction, he killed some EMS guys and then was about to kill Scarlet Gosling and others as Cronen came and stopped him using his needless. Cronen didn't wanted Juzo Inui help, but as Olivier Vandeberme explained who the last escaped prisoner was Hayden Gondry, but Cronen kept saying he follows the law. Juzo went to visit the home of one of the victims. As he was inspecting his house, Cronen attacked him. Juzo told him he though it was Hayden and wondered why did he do that as he was told to cooperate. Cronen told him he follow the law and also wondered why Juzo was there and tried to persuade him from dropping the case. They continued to fight and Juzo got hit by multiple of Cronen's needless. But Cronen told him, there was no use to act like he can't move, as he noticed he moved a bit to avoid getting hit vital spots, thus making the needless effect useless. Juzo confirmed he was free to move and planned Cronen to lower his guard, so he can take him out. Cronen then tried leaving, explaining he had no more needless left, thus he can't stop Juzo right now. But he will keep watching him and other extends and punish them if they break the law. Juzo then asked him to drive him to Hayden's next target and revealed the picture he found, explaining who they were and that Hayden and Mega-Armed Tokisada were the only two left alive from the picture. Tokisada was about to get attacked and Juzo jumped in and caught the man. As the man freed himself and tried to attack Juzo, Cronen struck some needless on his neck to stop him, saying he will catch Hayden. As he was about to kick him, Juzo stood up and Cronen kicked his head, which front then hit the man and knocked him out, revealing to not be Hayden. Juzo and Cronen found Tokisada and saw Hayden tried to kill him, so Cronen used his needless to stop him, but he still managed to escape. As they spoke, Juzo revealed to Tokisada that his old friends were dead and Tokisada explained Hayden's disguise ability and that he used to be assassin, but that ability cause quite a strain to his sub-brain and he went crazy. Cornen then received a call and explained to Juzo that Olivier had been taken down from her position and all EMS agents need to drop from the case, as the substitute direction planned to kill Hayden with other means. Juzo told him that if they capture Hayden alive, they won't be able to replace Olivier and stayed with Tokisada as Cronen left. Hayden then revealed himself hiding behind Juzo and attacked them both, saying that now the needle user is gone, it will be easier. Juzo then stood up and started fighting Hayden, eventually he made him overheat and reveal his sub-brain. As Hayden attempted to run, Juzo commented that he trust Cronen to do the right thing, and then Cronen revealed himself striking Hayden's sub-brain with his needless. As they were returning after had capture Hayden, he managed to wake up and spoke some nonsense about the war. Cronen and Juzo were saying they need to bring him alive, so the truth about the incident 10 years ago is revealed. Hearing all that Tokisada revealed he had no choice and attacked and knocked Cronen and then clashed with Juzo. When Juzo got attacked by Pepper and Seven, on the next day, Juzo was smoking, when Cronen came and teased him that it seems he was no match for a Gun Slave Unit with Hands. Cronen explained who Seven and Pepper were and that they attacked Olivier few days ago. Seeing having pictures of them Juzo, guessed that Cronen then knows where they are, as he needs to go ask them for money to repair the damages or he may get kicked out. Cronen explained that EMS was going to overlook this and not chase those two, but Cronen assured Juzo that he is still he and no organization can stop him. Before leaving he told Juzo that the request for search of Tetsuro had been retracted and he believes it was related to "something" that Juzo was hiding. Relationships Powers and Abilities * Agility-His skill makes up for the lack of power as a human * Intelligence- he memorized every vital point on an Extend's body. * Needle throwing- be it needles coated in poison or aimed for a vital point, Cronen is capable of taking down opponents many times his size swiftly. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male